


Lucy and Kokichi Ouma love story

by Bunzzo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Despair, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, High School, Hope, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Male-Female Friendship, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Original Character(s), School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunzzo/pseuds/Bunzzo
Summary: Pee
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy/gifts).



> Note: this is not canon at all! This is just Oc x Canon! Lucy is a friend of mine whose obsessed with Kokichi so i made a fanfic for her! Hope you like it Lucy 😁 also this fanfic might have some grammar error cause english isn't my language so please respect my grammar 😭

Lucy is sleeping peacefully in the morning until her clock finally ringed, she immediately woke up and saw the time on her clock, it was 7:30! She immediately knew she was late so she changed into her school uniform and rushed outside. When she was almost inside the building she crashed into a mysterious guy, the guy immediately stood up then Lucy opened her eyes scratching her head because of the pain and what she see was a handsome guy with dark purple hair and beautiful purple eyes, she have never seen him before must he be the new transfered student the student council leader announced yesterday? She blushed and her face was red as a tomato, have she found her first love? The guy let out his hand to help her, she took his hand and stood up, she said "U-Uh!!.. T-Thank you so much!! Uh-Uh I!!! I apologize for crashing into you earlier!! B-But i must go now!!" She ran then he grabbed her hand, he said "Wait! What class are you in? My class is 1-A! We can walk together to get to our class!" she replied "U-Uh!! M-My class is 1-A too!!" He holds her hand and said "Ok! Let's walk to class together!" Right now Lucy cannot progress herself anymore, a guy she just crashed into wants to walk her to class? And holding hands? Must this be a dream? But she didn't even know his name! So they both walked to class together. They arrived and Lucy said "I-I'm s-sorry teacher!!! Were sorry we're both late!!-" The teacher was very angry at Lucy but she let her get to her desk, the teacher makes an announcement: "Hey everybody! There is a new transfered student that is going to join us today! I want you guys to meet Kokichi Ouma!" every student clapped and the teacher told Kokichi to sit next to Lucy, Lucy thinks to herself "Oh my god oh my god! The new student sitting next to me!? No! This can't be happening! This must be a dream! Why would the teacher even let a handsome guy sit next to me!?" Kokichi looked at Lucy and asked "Hey are you alright?" Lucy snapped out of it and saw Kokichi sitting next to her "U-Uh!! It's nothing!! Heheh... I kinda just zone out a bit" Kokichi said "Hmm? Ok let's just pay attention to the teacher now". 30 minutes later, Lucy walked out of the class to go to her locker, before she even opened her locker Kokichi walked up to her and said "Hey there!" Lucy almost jumped then look to Kokichi and said "Huh? Do you need something?" Kokichi asked "Hey, I didn't get to know what your name may i ask what's your name?" Lucy blushes and replied "O-Oh! M-My name is Lucy! Anymore questions?" Kokichi replied "Oh yes! Wanna hang out after school?" As Lucy heard it she ask to herself "Wait...Kokichi wanna hang out with after school? No no! This must be a dream! Why would a guy i met today wants to hang out with me? We aren't even friends!" Lucy snapped out of her mind and replied "Of course! I would love to hang out with you...!" Kokichi replied "Alright! See you after school!" Kokichi walked away and Lucy was just standing there completely souless, she thought to herself "Oh my god! Kokichi asked for my name and he asked to hang out after school? Must this be my imaginations? It doesn't feel that real at all!" She returns to her locker. After school, Lucy recieved a message from her mother "Hey Lucy darling! Would you care to help me today? I have an emergrency and i don't think i can do it alone!" Lucy panicked, she doesn't even know what to do, Kokichi asked her to hang out with him after school now she has to help her mother!? She rushed home, take off her bag and do what her mother told her, after she was done she looked at the clock and it was the time! She rushed and then asked a taxi to drive her to the place. It only took her 2 minutes and then she arrived at Kokichi, Kokichi asked "You're 2 minutes late, why were you late? You promised to arrived at the exact perfect timing." Lucy blushes like a red tomato then said "I-I'm so sorry! I was helping someone!" Kokichi smiled and said "C'mon! Let's not waste time and go!" Kokichi grabbed Lucy's hand and they both walked. After an hour Lucy returned home, she changed her clothes and took her phone.

She was scrolling down then suddenly she recieved a message, it was from someone whose name is quite similiar to Kokichi, she clicked the profile then realized one of the photos, it has Kokichi's face in it! There's also a photo that has him and Lucy in it, it was posted 30 minutes ago, she slides into her dms and she saw "Hey Lucy! I somehow found your Instagram! I saw a post in my explore page and it has one of your art in it! I'm glad i found your account, wanna talk?" So Lucy and Kokichi texted when they're not at school. They will constantly talk to eachother and hang out everyday after school.

It was a day at school in the morning, the principal announced that the first exam is near and wants every students to prepare, Lucy was shocked, she has not been studying these last weeks cause she has to hang out with Kokichi. After school, Kokichi asked Lucy if he can study at her home she replied "U-Uh!! O-Ok!! Y-You can study at my home...! Exam is near though, it's fine if you wanna come to my house to study!" Lucy got kinda embarrased and thinks to herself "Kokichi wants to study at my home?... Is this actually real!?... No...This is not real! But besides.. Exam is near and i haven't study these last weeks... Maybe he can help me with it?" So they both walked to her house. But once they stepped into the room, what they saw was a mess "U-Uh... I'm very sorry if my room is quite messy! I've been v-very lazy lately and don't have time to clean it! Hope you're ok with it... Heheh..." Lucy was embarrased but Kokichi replied "It's ok! Atleast you let me over your house to study, let's clean it up!" So Lucy and Kokichi cleaned up the room, after they finished they both get to study then her mother came home from work, walked up to Lucy's room and asked "Um Lucy? Who's this guy in our house? What is he doing here? Have i ever gave you the consent?" Lucy was shocked and embarrased so she explained everything to her mother and they get back to studying. "Yesterday was an exhausting day! I have to stay up to study for exam! There's like 4 more days left! Why did they gave such a short deadline!?" Lucy said, Kokichi walked up to her and asked "Hey Lucy wanna hang out after school? I know yesterday was exhausting but hanging out would relieved all the stress yesterday!" Lucy replied in shocked "B-But what about the exam!? There's only 4 days left!" Kokichi replied "It's ok! We can leave exam out of here! I'm sure were gonna be ok! Let's call this a day!". So they hang out after school. It's finally day of exam every student has prepared, but Lucy wasn't prepared enough. After the exam Lucy was very exhausted from it, Kokichi walked up to her and asked " Hey Lucy! How was the exam for you? Mine was super easy! Let's hang out after school as usual!" Lucy replied "O-Oh! Exam was ok for me! O-Of course! Let's hang out after school like usual! Heheh...". So they hang out after school everyday like usual, the friendship of Lucy and Kokichi didn't last so long.

The student council leader has announced that there will be a new transfered student and they're coming today. Lucy was happy to hear the news but what if the student might be a bad person that will take away her crush Kokichi? The bell ringed and they all go to class, the teacher announce "Hello everybody! There will be a new student joining us today! His name is Shuichi Saihara! Please welcome him!" After Lucy heard that she was shocked and happy but what if Kokichi loses interest in her and moved to Shuichi? The class dismissed, Lucy walked to her locker and saw Kokichi talking with Shuichi the new student, she thought to herself "Huh? Why is Kokichi talking to the new kid? He would usually talk to me...Weird..." Kokichi saw Lucy and walked up to her "Hey Lucy! I asked the Shuichi to hang out with me today! Sorry i can't ask you out!" Lucy smiled and said "U-Umm... Ok! Congrats...! Hehe..." After school Lucy quickly ran into her room, stuff her head inside her pillow crying, she thought to herself "W-Why? Why? Just why...?" Lucy sended Kokichi a message "Hey Kokichi! Do you wanna talk?" After 20 minutes Kokichi wasn't replying at all "Huh? Kokichi would usually reply to my messages at this moment... He wouldn't take so long... Must he be typing someone else?...." She turn off her phone and then stuff her face in her pillow again, she cried so much and so much, she thinks to herself "Does Kokichi not like me anymore?... No! We promised we will be friends forever! He wouldn't leave me!... Maybe it's a "lie"?... No it can't be!... Why... " The following next day Lucy didn't come to school at all, Kokichi was worried about Lucy "Huh? Why didn't Lucy came to school today? She would always come to school... Weird..." After school, Kokichi went to Lucy's house to check if she's ok but he recieved no answer, he waited and waited but she didn't come out, Kokichi decides to go home. The next morning, Lucy appeared again, she looks very exhausted and emotionless, Kokichi walked up to her and asked "Hey Lucy! I haven't seen you in school yesterday. Did something happened?" Lucy replied "O-Oh! It's nothing! Heheh..." She ran away without a trace Kokichi was very worried. After school, Lucy packs all her stuff but when she turns her head she saw Kokichi and Shuichi talking to eachother, so she decided to snitch, "Hey shumai! I just wanna ask.... W-Wanna go on a date!!.." Shuichi replied "Of course! I would love to go on a date with you!" Lucy saw what Kokichi said and she thought to herself "Huh? Huh? Why is Kokichi asking Shuichi on a date? His face is even red... Must he like Shuichi? No no! This doesn't feel right..." Lucy cried and then quickly pack all her stuff and ran home, she keeps crying and crying, she won't even eat her food she feels like she was in" despair" a never ending "despair". Lucy didn't even attend school in weeks, she was scared to leave bed, Lucy fell into depression, she was scared to even go outside, she doesn't feel like human anymore. After a week, Lucy finally came to school she looks even more emotionless than her last appearance, Kokichi walked up to her and ask "Hey Lucy! I haven't seen you in weeks! Wow! You look even more emotionless than usual.... What happened?" Lucy walks away with no answer Kokichi starts to be more worried about her then Kokichi quickly grabbed her hand and asked "Hey! Please answer me... D-Do you.. Wanna hang out after school?" Lucy looks at Kokichi, face blushing red, she replied "Y-Yes! I-I would love to!" Lucy became happy again it feels like the "hope" has overcome her despair. After school, Shuichi ran into Lucy and asked "Hey! Your name is Lucy right? Let's meet after school i have something to tell you!" Lucy replied "A-Ah! U-Um o-okay!" Shuichi ran away and Lucy thought to herself with a very confused looking face "H-Huh!? The guy that Kokichi asked on a date with wants to tell me something? But i have to hang out with Kokichi today! I hope Shuichi hurries so i can hang out with Shuichi." Lucy arrived at the place Shuichi asked to met her at, she saw Shuichi there, standing emotionless like a stone with his face down like someone in a bad mood, Lucy approached him and then Shuichi grabbed Lucy's shoulder like the speed of light saying in a very creepy tone "I want you to leave Kokichi alone, he is mine and MINE FOREVER, if you don't listen to me you might face the consequences that you have done." Shuichi ran away and Lucy was very horrified, was the things he said just to threaten Lucy? Lucy thought to herself "H-Huh? What was that? Was he trying to threaten me!? No! I just have to forget about him! He won't kill me right? I have to go now it's almost the time." After that, Lucy took out her phone and she received a very mysterious message from a completely strange user with no photos or a profile picture, it said "Stay away from Kokichi" at this point Lucy is extremely scared and worried, is she actually going to die?


	2. New friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this is not canon at all! This is just Oc x Canon! Lucy is a friend of mine whose obsessed with Kokichi so i made a fanfic for her! also this fanfic might have some grammar error cause english isn't my language so please respect my grammar 😭

Class dismissed, Lucy walked to her locker to take something but suddenly a girl popped up behind her and scares her, Lucy looked back and it was a girl with brown red-ish hair with a fade that looks like white chocolate, the girl asked "Did i scare you? Also whatcha got there?" Lucy replied "W-Who are you? I-I don't have anything! You didn't see anything!" the girl replied "Hehe~ My name is Choco! I'm not a new student~ I just haven't seen you around in this school before!" Lucy thought to herself "Who is this weird girl? How does she not seen me around before? Hmmm weird..." Choco looks at Lucy with a confused face and said "Hey! What are you thinking about? You're taking too long!" Lucy snapped and said "H- U-Uh!! Sorry! I just kinds zone out for a bit..." Choco replied "Okay! Do you have any contact with the guy named Kokichi Ouma?" Lucy replied "Yes! Why are you asking?" Choco replied "I'm just asking if you know the guy!~ hehe~" Lucy thought to herself "Who is this girl? Why is she asking such a question? She seems so suspicious." At night, Lucy recieved a message from someone that goes by the username @luvly.choco, she can tell by the @ that's Choco, the suspicious girl she met today at school, the message said "Heyo!~ It's the girl Choco that you just met today at school!~ Wanna talk?" When Lucy saw this message she thought to herself "How does this girl get my @? I am getting very suspicious of her" The next day, Lucy asked Kokichi "Um Kokichi? Do you know this girl named Choco? Yesterday she suddenly appeared behind me and asked if i know you..." Kokichi replied "O-Oh Choco? I- U-Uh don't know anything about her!" Lucy thought to herself "Hm? Kokichi is acting quite strange when i asked that question, he doesn't always act like that when i ask him a question, did he have any contact with her?" After school, Lucy went home and took out her phone, she recieves some messages from Choco, it was all numbers, she couldn't understand at all, could it be a morse code? Lucy screenshotted all the texts Choco send and send it to a groupchat she's in and ask for someone to translate it, Choco was saying random words and making nonsense Lucy starts to suspect Choco more. The next day, Lucy decided not to trust Choco anymore so she stopped talking to Choco, After school, Lucy approach Kokichi and asked "Hey Kokichi... Do you wanna come to my house? I have alot to ask you." Kokichi nodded and replied "Okay! If you need to ask me you can always ask me!" They both walked Lucy's house. "Um Kokichi, may i ask you... Who is Choco and do you have any contact with her? You seem very suspicious when i talk about her." Kokichi mumbled and said:

"Well.... It's a very long story..."

"Before i even transfered to this school me and Choco were very great friends, we would always prank on eachother and hang out everyday, but it didn't last for so long. One day, Choco decided to invite me to her home, so i accepted it, she told me to come with her in a place, she took a knife out of her pocket, place it on my neck as she say:"

"Aww~ look at your face! You're sweating so much!~ Would you mind let me cut that beautiful face off?~"

"I quickly kicked her and ran away. The next day she transfered school and i never heard from her again."

"I gotta go now! Bye!" Kokichi said and then walked away. The next day, Lucy was walking around trying to find Choco's class then suddenly Choco appeared behind Lucy's back, whispering "Hey!~ i heard you invited Kokichi over to your house to talk about something~" Lucy jumped and said "W-What!?" Lucy thought to herself "How did she know that? Was she... Stalking me!?" Lucy asked Choco "Hey Choco, which class are you in?" Choco replied "My class is 1-D!~ why are you asking that?~" Lucy replied "I was just wondering! Heheh... U-Um!!! i have to go to class now! Bye!! " As Lucy was running she saw Choco's face with a big creepy smile on her face, what is she planning? Is she going to kill Lucy? After school, Lucy came up to Choco and asked "Hey Choco, do you wanna hang out? I'm free today." Choco replied "Oh yes!~ I would love to habg out with you!~ tehehehe~" so Lucy and Choco hang out. After they hang out, Lucy went home and took her phone out, go into her dms, after talking to dungeons and dads groupchat for 20 minutes she recieved a message from Choco, it was a very creepy picture, Lucy thought it was just a picture she got from somewhere just to scare her so Lucy ignored it and kept talking in the dungeons and dads chat. The next day, Lucy didn't see Choco attended school, was something wrong? Was it yesterday? After school, Lucy recieved a strange message from the same mysterious guy that told her to stay away from Kokichi, the message has a bunch of cryptic words and a creepy picture, it was the picture Choco sended to her yesterday, Lucy decided to suspect Choco and Shuichi more, were they... Working together? Is Lucy gonna die? Or is this just something to threaten her? The next day, Shuichi didn't attended school but Choco came back, Lucy was going to talk to Shuichi about a strange message that she recieved but he didn't attended, while in class Lucy asked to go to the bathroom, when she got inside she saw Choco just standing there, Lucy asked "Hey Choco? Are you... Alright?" Choco turned back and said "Boo!! What do you need?~" Lucy jumped and said "A-Ah!! You scared me!!" Choco replied "Tehehehe!~ i scared you!~ anyways like i said, what do you need~" Lucy replied "U-Uh!! Do you wanna talk about something?" Choco replied "Sure!~ you can ask me anything!"

"Yesterday, i recieved a very strange message with cryptic words and the same creepy picture you sended to me, was it just to scare me?"

Choco then became silent, her smile turns into a frown and not too long she walked out of the bathroom. The next day, Lucy saw a note under her table, it said:

"Hey Lucy! Let's hang out after school! - Choco"

Lucy thought to herself "Choco asked me to hang out after school? Let's just go anyways." After school, Lucy arrived at the place but she didn't see Choco but she saw Shuichi instead, Lucy thought to herself "Where is Choco? She asked me if i could hang out with her, plus why is Shuichi here?" Lucy walked up to Shuichi and said "Hey Shuichi, where is Choco?" Shuichi didn't say anything then Choco arrived at the place "Hey guys!~ sorry i'm late a bit!~ i was doing something tehehe!~ let's hang out!~" so Choco, Lucy and Shuichi hang out. After that they all went home, Lucy recieved a message, it was a picture of a pile of blood, Lucy starts to suspect Choco even more, why is Choco acting so strange? Does she have anything to do with Shuichi? Are they working together to kill Lucy?


End file.
